Canon:Belhifet
Belhifet is a fictional demon from the Black Isle computer role-playing game Icewind Dale. The voice actor for the Narrator/Belhifet in the original Icewind Dale is David Ogden Stiers, who played Major Winchester from the television show M*A*S*H In the events of the Icewind Dale story, Belhifet sought to conquer the home plane from which he was banished. To do this, he required an army. The answer to this lay under the temple of the war god, Tempus, in the town of Easthaven. It was there that long ago, a cleric named Jerrod, sacrificed himself to seal a portal to the Abyss, creating the landmark of Jerrod's stone. So Belhifet decided that his first step of his conquest of the North would be to secure the town of Easthaven, after which he would destroy Jerrod's stone and reopen the portal. Doing so would beset demons upon Icewind Dale, and the souls of the humans that would certainly be slain would be recruited into Belhifet's army. Disguising himself as Poquelin, a cleric of the god of suffering, Ilmater, Belhifet began a recruitment drive for the army needed to conquer the North. Among these recruits are Ilmadia (a female elf renegade), Malavon (a drow sorcerer), Marketh (a bandit), and Saablic Tan (a Red Wizard of Thay). Belhifet also recruited many of the humanoids that inhabited the wilderness of the North, including orcs and goblins. During his travels, Belhifet also discovered the evil magical artifact, Crenshinibon. For his base of operations, Belhifet chose the abandoned dwarven stronghold, Dorn's Deep, where his forces could acquire needed equipment for war. However, Belhifet quickly discovered that another demon had designs for the North - the marilith Yxunomei, who commanded the yuan-ti forces of the Serpent's Eye. Belhifet and Yxunomei had an ancient vendetta that was the reason the two were both banished from their home plane. Much like Belhifet, Yxunomei was also building up an army: hers to return the Dale to the poisonous swampland it was once, presumably to cause mass destruction and recruit souls like Belhifet wanted to do by destroying Jerrod's Stone. It is never stated exactly how Belhifet planned to deal with Yxunomei, although it is assumed that he planned to destroy her before invading Easthaven, in case she should attempt to hinder his plans. However, before Belhifet could slay Yxunomei, others beat him to the punch. The heroes of the Ten-Towns (as they came to be known) managed to kill Yxunomei and much of her forces, but they realized that there was something deeper happening. Eventually reaching Dorn's Deep, the adventurers managed to reach Belhifet and confront him. Belhifet managed to flee and, in the process, capture Easthaven in preparation for opening the gate to the Abyss. Belhifet also used Crenshinibon to seal the temple of Tempus in its Cryshal Tirith. However, the heroes managed to penetrate the crystal tower surrounding the temple and defeat Belhifet before the gate was opened. According to the story, Belhifet was banished to the Abyss, not killed. He would not be able to walk Faerun again for a hundred years afterwards. In the story of Icewind Dale II, the legacy of Belhifet continues. During his time on Faerun, Belhifet managed to impregnate the elf Ilmadia, who gave birth to daemonfey twins, Isair and Madae. Category:Forgotten Realms characters Category:Demons